Rain
"As Team Apex nears the endgame of the Thanatic threat, they arrive at the greatest monument known to man, the Tower of Raijin. In the end, this is where it all began; and now what begins, is the end of this journey. Solve the final mystery as you fight through different points in time and unearth how this all came to be, and end it all." 'Rain '''is the final Thanatics map in Death: Reincarnated. It is revealed to be the last one, with the story being long over for Team Apex. Rain is the biggest map in Thanatics to date, and features many new mechanics within the game mode itself that it is almost absolutely unique. Rain is located in an "unknown area of the map", and it has existed for "millenia of unimaginability". Several mechanics now are within the game, such as the players now fighting for survival at the bridge at the start, and which they utilize motorbikes to escape as a one way trip (they can return to the main area via teleporter), and even create portals which allow them to visit four points in time (beginning, pre-rain, present, and future). A new perk is made available, which is called Lightning Rain; the perk grants extra damage and even lightning bullets (which do serious "scaling" damage if the players manage to get a kill multiplier with a weapon). A new uber weapon is featured (which made it's way into multiplayer as well later on) called the Kirin, which must be crafted using several pieces within the game by visiting each point in time. Lightning and weather changes are also dynamic as well, as Kirin gets more powerful the closer the lightning strikes, but also enemies get stronger as well. New enemies make their way into the game, such as the Lightning Arch, an arch that can disable your shields upon being close, the Staussoldat, an advanced armored machine that has high tech weaponry, and the Raining Terror, a large 1500 ft entity that walks along the map crushing players and shooting large missiles every so period of time. Lievrstaus also appears every 10 rounds, called the Kirinstaus as he has been reanimated, and is a lot tougher. One gigantic easter egg is also included in the game, and requires a long time to complete, and it involves banishing Lievrstaus forever, and ending the Thanatic threat. Story ''Spoilers. With the beacon activated in The Line, it caused a short rainstorm, and it brought about coordinates (seemingly by Lievrstaus that link to the Tower of Raijin which is where Rain takes place. Team Apex makes it their ultimate goal to visit it, believing it holds almighty significance. Upon arriving, lightning brews and thunder quakes. The Thanatics arrive again, and the four fight until the very end up to the tower itself. Inside, they find strange stones with runes on them, and a wall that describes (in Skulled language) that the stones open portals to the past; and that the "God" can only be killed with "death that can be wielded". The four open portals back in time where the tower was built, the tower recently before, and the future, and retrieve pieces of the Rod of Death. Meanwhile, they also retrieve pieces of the Kirin uber weapon, which can summon lightning. As they finally uncover all the pieces, they open another portal with the Kirin device that takes them to the beginning of time, where they find Lievrstaus as a Skulled, who was banished eons later. The four defeat him using the rod and kill him forever, destroying the Thanatic race. However, this caused a paradox, and the four would be erased as well. With this change, the Vengeance had no chance in winning the future war, and the Primals and Cruorians would never have any reason to ignite war itself.